


Ghost

by Bizjube



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: There's a strange girl in the mall.





	Ghost

I think most people expected the world to be kind. I know she did. She, with her blond hair pulled up into two handles that swung on either side of her face. Her crystal blue eyes were just like the water that used to flow from the fountain she was now sitting beside. Her hair was dusted with white flakes that seemed to only fall around her. She rubbed her hands together, and blew into them. I didn’t notice the chill in the air before I saw the cloud leave her lips. I wondered why she was wearing only a sweater, but then again, so was I.   
Nobody around her seemed to notice that she was there, which I found odd. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn’t remember why. I shouldn’t remember why.  
She held up a cigarette and stared at it longingly. She was too young to smoke, but I couldn’t reprimand her from here. I had to stay here in the front of the store, greeting people as they wandered in. Where was her mother?   
She put the cigarette between her lips and searched her pants pockets for a tiny blue lighter. It took a few tries to light, but when she did light the cigarette, she didn’t smoke it. She just held it close to her like her life depended on it. We watched the flame as it ate the cigarette, and I swear I could feel it’s heat from here. Once the last of the cigarette had burned, she threw the butt into the fountain and lit another one. One by one she lit them and it was the last of the pack that the lighter failed to light. I watched as she desperately flicked it, trying for even just the slightest spark. She threw the lighter and screamed. Nobody seemed to care or notice her. Why didn’t she ask someone to see if they could light it for her?  
No one noticed her for hours. She had just laid there, shivering for a bit, possibly crying, until she laid still. Another girl, also blond and having crystal blue eyes, knelt beside her and shook her awake. She was older than the sleeping girl, maybe twice her age. They held hands for a while, staring at the fountain. They exchanged a few words before walking away and up the escalators to the second floor.   
But out of the corner of my eye I could still see her. She was still sleeping, with snow building up in her hair. It seemed to be falling from the ceiling, but the glass was still there. Or it least it was, if you looked at it.   
Sometimes, it looks shattered, and that rain is coming through. Sometimes the trees are brown and dead. Sometimes the tile floor is cracked and blackened. Sometimes cords are hanging from the second floor. The escalators won’t move.   
Sometimes, there’s no one in the mall.  
Just me.  
Or just her.  
Or just the shadows that time forgot.


End file.
